My Sweet Valentine
by idontusethisanymorebye
Summary: It's drawing closer to Valentine's day but one unlucky soul isn't looking forward to it...and something happens to her when the day comes...can Joey save her? JoeyXMai
1. Death Paid Me A Visit But I Wasn't Home

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: This is a fic based on the Joey/Mai pairing, which is one of my ultimate favs. I'm really getting into the swing of writing again after such a long time (yeah 3 months is a long time to moi!) and all my ideas are flooding in like rain but I can't write them all. Like I was going to have a Moulin Rouge fic (Joey/Mai) but I scratched that one out decided it would have been too hard. However I might start it again, after this fic is finished. Anyway, this fic is about Valentines Day, and when it comes to the actual day something happens to Mai. Until then, read and review and enjoy. 

**My Sweet Valentine**

Chapter One: Death Paid Me A Visit But I Wasn't Home

The school bells rung and a whole a roar erupted from the building named 'Domino High' as students ran out of the place, screaming with joy. 

"WOO HOO!" Joey Wheeler shouted his blond hair slightly messy. He gave a high five to Tristan and patted Yugi on the back a little too hard causing the young boy to drop his books on the floor of the hallway. 

"Joey," Yugi sighed picking up his text books. 

"Hey come on Yugs! That was our last exam and now it's the holidays! You should be _partyin'_ not _studyin'_!" The blond exclaimed, sitting down on his desk in the room, watching as Yugi put away his books in his bag. The class of fifteen year olds was kept in school for exams while the other part of the school was allowed their holidays. But the plus side to going to two weeks of exams in Domino High was that they got two months rest for all their hard studying.   

"Yeah, well all I can seem to think about is my grades." 

"Aw Yugi, you're such a paranoid guy!!" Joey said grinning. 

Yugi looked at him, his eyes slightly hurt by what he'd said but at the same time a little angry, "I can't help it Joey. If I get bad grades, Grandpa will make me retake the exams until I pass _and_ he'll make me get up early to start the shop up." 

Joey shrugged and ruffled his friend's hair, "Aw Yugi! You're really intelligent and I bet you and me have both passed with flyin' colours!" 

Yugi just shook his head and left the room, Joey following closely. As they passed friends and class mates, a group of people stopped Yugi and Joey. They were friends and were all looking extremely pleased the exams were over and done with.

"Hey Yugi, you wanna come to the party tonight in the woods? We've got a slammin' DJ and there's gonna be wicked cool refreshments." The girl said in cool slick tone that seemed to make Yugi trembled slightly.

"Uh, no thanks." Yugi said holding up his hands. 

"Aw come on, man!" One of the guys said with a wide spread grin on his face, "you can bring your friends." 

Yugi looked up at Joey who was nodding at him with a smile. "Come on Yugs, it'll be fun! Besides we need to chill out a little." 

Yugi sighed and made a sound of agreement. 

"Great." The girl said, winking at Yugi and pushing back his bangs, she leant in closer to him so she was staring into his lavender eyes, "You _won't_ regret it." She said seductively her eyes looking over his form. Yugi's face went the deepest shade of red ever known to man. He laughed a little before speeding down the hallway at top speed. 

Joey was ready to burst with laughter. He knew Yugi was shy but he could not possibly be_ this _shy! He shook his head and walked out of the school, deciding to go home before heading to Yugi's shop to drag Yugi along to the party. 

He was walking across the road completely forgetting to look both ways. There was a screech and a loud scream of terror from Joey when the purple vehicle skidded to a halt right in front of him. He staggered back a few paces in complete shock. 

"JOEY!" The familiar female voice screeched from the driver's seat. He heard the door slam and an irritated female get out from the car. Her blonde hair bounced up and down behind her, as she clenched her fists in anger. "Watch where you're going!!" 

Joey's anger took him over and he shouted back at her angrily, "WHAT?! _You're_ the frekin' maniac in the car!! Watch where YOU'RE going!!"

"I could have been hurt, Joey!" Mai screamed invading his personal space. He glared back at her, both flashing fury in their eyes. 

He was ready to break her, to stamp all over her pride and tell this woman about other human beings in the world. All she seemed to care about was her own welfare which to Joey seemed self-obsessed and darn right selfish.

"_You_ could have been hurt?! _YOU!!_ I was the one on the road defenceless!"

Mai poked a finger in his chest and dug it through his chest while he staggered back with every word she said to him, "Yeah and you shouldn't have been Joey! What are they teaching you in school anyway?! Walk on the road when a car comes because then you'll go to heaven where all the good people are!!" She said saying the last part in a meek and high pitched voice while looking at the sky in an innocent way. 

Joey growled and pushed her hand away from his chest causing her to grit her teeth together angrily. There was a line of cars beeping angrily behind Mai's and she turned and stalked back to her car in furious anger. 

"Maybe I _should have_ run you over Joey!" Mai said. 

"HEY!" Joey shouted as she sped away and he had crossed the road safely. "Maybe I should have lectured Mai on not being so freakin' arrogant!"

*******

Mai's fury subsided as the wind swept through her hair while she drove across the small road past the houses close to her own. While on the journey, she tried not to think about Joey. He was self centred, arrogant and boastful.

_I'm not like that. At least I'm not going to do something as stupid as walking across the road without looking anyway!! _She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realise a red light and only _just _managed to see it. _Oh but you will do something as stupid as that?! Argh!! I will not get a ticket because of Joey Wheeler!_

She refrained from any further thought on the mongrel and parked up into her driveway. As she did, she noticed her front door slightly ajar.

"Now that's not right…I locked the door when I left, I know I did…" She said to herself. She warily stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut loudly so if there was an intruder they would be warned of her presence approaching. 

The dead quietness of the house scared her to bits but she was pretty sure the house was going start its alarm system any minute but was disillusioned when she stepped over the threshold into her house. She looked around, her eyes scanning over the door to her living room, to the kitchens and then around her hall. She sighed. 

_Nobody's here and if they are, you can just kick their as-_ her thought was stopped immediately when her phone rang, causing her to jump. She took a few deep breaths slowing down her heartbeat down. She reached for the phone now fully in her hallway. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Mai, its Yugi." Mai smiled and walked into her living room. She stopped. 

Her eyes widened and she began to tremble in shock. She was shivering so badly it caused her to drop the phone. Her eyes began to sting as she stared all around her, above her, around her, beneath her. 

"Mai? Hello?"    

Her mind was clouded, her ears were deaf, her eyes were stiff and her body was frozen. A chill was wrapping around her, sending her waves of horror. Her face was pale as she stared in the mirror. 

All around the room, in dripping red liquid were the words, '**_You're Dead_**' and in the mirror the words were like dagger through her heart causing a sharp pain to rise in the depths of her chest, '**_Out Of Time Love_**'

Her breathing became heavy and she collapsed on her knees, closing her eyes to let the tears fall down her cheeks. The dial tone to the phone rang out signalling Yugi had just hung up. She grabbed the phone, shaking, and stared at it. Yugi had hung up; there was no one to talk to. She was completely paralysed in fear and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging it hard before crying into her arms. 

*******

_Flashback_

*******

"Where are you going, Mum?" The young girl's voice echoed throughout the hall of the mansion belonging to a family called Valentine. 

Her mother looked at her with teary eyes. She was half dressed, her white shirt had been torn, her hair was all messy, her skirt had been ripped through and her face was rd from crying. She walked to her and picked her up. 

"You and I are going away for a while." 

"Put her down, Amber!" The husky angry voice of a male roared as stomping was heard down the stairs. An angry man with a furious red face ran to her. 

Amber turned quickly, running for the door but was not quick enough and was forced to meet the cruel blue eyed gaze. 

"Let me go!" Amber screamed, trying to push him away but he pulled her closer as her poundings against his chest died down. Mai was set on the ground and she stared up at her two parents. She never got to see a lot of them and she didn't like to see them, when she could, upset. 

"Don't cry…" She said smiling up at her mother and father. 

They didn't hear her, too engrossed in a warm embrace to even notice her. Amber pulled away from him and looked at him. 

"I know I almost raped you back there…I'm so sorry." Her father said. 

Mai stared at them, wondering what the term 'rape' meant. She had heard people talking about it and it was a bad thing. They had said something about forcing someone to do something they were uncomfortable with. She didn't understand this but she didn't think her father would make her mother do something she didn't want to. 

"…It's not the first time, Philip," her mother said throatily, staring down blankly at Mai.

*******

_End Flashback_

*******

_And just like that they told me who I was. I was unwanted so they just left me alone. Maybe I wanted a little love…a little care…but maybe they knew I wasn't capable of it. They knew something like this would happen and I would get them killed. But it's my turn now…_She looked around the room and shivered again.

It was her turn to get killed for her past. She knew well what she had done but she thought she was free of it. This proved she wasn't. She was going to die and no one would be able to know about it. Frankly they wouldn't care. She had no friends. Everyone who had approached her, were all just playing with her emotions for their own personal enjoyment. 

Yet someone was out to kill her, to murder her, to take away her life. And she wanted a hug. So many times she had hugged herself, when she felt unloved. When she was alone, she hugged herself just to fill the empty space around her yet it was never truly filled. 

So why was this bringing back her memories of the past? She knew she had to wake up and call the police; yet something was holding her back. She refused to move from her spot, just wanting to think about the past.

The phone rang again, but Mai closed her eyes weeping silently into her arms, refusing to acknowledge the rings. Whoever it was, and she was certain it was a possible Yugi Motou; they would just be laughing at her. 

*******

"I'm going over to see Mai." Yugi said, putting on his black leather jacket. 

Joey groaned and shook his head, "Nah Yugs! She's probably just mad at me for earlier today! I'm sure she'll be fine!" 

"Still…" Yugi was uneasy. Something bad had happened to Mai, he could just feel it. "I'm still gonna go check on her," 

"Look, take a ride with Tristan I'll meet you guys there. I'll see her," Joey said as they stepped outside. 

"Ya sure Joey?" 

"Yeah, and besides, I could talk to her about something." _More like lecture her. _He thought wryly. "I'll see you guys there!" He waved to the gang as they left in the car. 

He sighed and groaned, walking the opposite way to Mai's house.

The street was quiet and the only noise was the whistling of the chilly air. He looked up at the moon and blue sky, thinking about what to say to her that wouldn't result in him leaving her house with a headache. No, that would be impossible to leave her house without a headache _even_ if you were just going to say hi.

He knew he was getting closer as he spotted the house with the red door getting nearer. He looked at it and realised the door was wide open. 

_…Is she really tryin' to get some fresh air? _Joey thought to himself as he walked closer to the female's domicile. 

"Mai?" He called. 

No answer. 

He walked into the hallway unsure of what to expect. It was dark, no lights were on, and he could hear a soft noise coming from the room to his left. He opened the door quickly, and staggered back when light flashed for a second from a street lamp, and he could have sworn he'd seen red liquid everywhere. He searched along the wall for a switch and flipped it down, gasping when he saw the marking all over the place.

Fearful thoughts of the blonde female ran through his head when he read the writing upon the mirror.  

He looked around the room and as soon as his eyes came into view of a huddled up figure in the corner, he ran straight to her. 

"Mai!" He said worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders. She wasn't responding in the least. It was as if she was stiff, as still as a statue. He shook her lightly and said to her, in a hushed tone, "It's me, Joey…" 

Mai lifted up her head, her face as white as a ghost and her eyes such a deep shade of red. Joey could tell she had spent nearly half the day crying. He wiped away a few of the tears with the back of his hand and looked into her lavender eyes. It was like the day she dueled Marik; she had given him that same look when she had forgotten who he was. He only hoped she knew who he was. 

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked looking over her to check for any damage done to her. Thankfully, he found not the tiniest of scratched but something had happened that made her upset. 

She stared at him and shakily stood up. He wrapped an am around her waist for support as she leant onto him.

"I promise you'll be alright Mai. I won't let whoever did this get away with it. I swear it, Mai. I'll protect you." 

*******

Author's Notes: Bless Joey's sweet heart. He's so nice. ^_^ Anyway, review please and tell me what you think of this fic and if you want me to continue. Thanks!!        ****


	2. Put Yourself Into Someone Else's Shoes

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: I almost forgot about fluffiness!! Oh how I love fluffiness so I'm adding it in this fic. Now, I know it shouldn't be such a time where Mai and Joey have a laugh together, but I still think I would like it that way. And so would you. I hope!! Right then, enjoy please!

Chapter Two: Put Yourself Into Someone Else's Shoes

The sun worked its way above the white clouds that morning. The moon had left to let the sun have its shift for day, waiting to come back to embrace the night and citizens with its ethereal glow.

The light from the sun glowed intensely through a clear glass window through the second floor of the house. It shone on a young woman who was just happening to arise from the deep slumber she had been in. 

Mai groaned and shook her head, her blonde hair untangling faint tangles. She rubbed one eyes with the palm of her hand and looked around the unfamiliar room. The wallpaper was blue with painted roses etched along the top boarder and the wallpaper itself. She looked at the oak bureau next to the bed with pictures of Serenity Wheeler. 

There could be only one place with pictures of the chestnut haired female unless she had a secret admirer or stalker…she was at Joey Wheeler's house. 

Just then the door opened and two mahogany eyes met her tired lavender ones. 

"Oh hey Mai," Joey said gingerly. 

Mai stared at him blankly, "Joey? Why am I…here?" 

Joey didn't want to tell her about the previous night and it seemed he wouldn't have to when he noticed Mai going pale. She got out of the bed, sharply turning to leave the room. 

"Mai, where're ya going?" Joey asked as Mai pushed past him. 

"Home." 

"You can't!" he said suddenly, grabbing her wrist. She stopped and turned back around to meet his concerned gaze with a cold, harsh one. "Mai…"

Mai shook her head, her golden hair bouncing off her shoulders, "No, I know exactly what you want from me!" She pulled away from him so hard Joey stumbled back a little in complete shock. "You want someone who can entertain you when you feel bored. Someone you can toy with whenever you feel like it! Well guess what?! I'm not the paranoid person you think I am!! I am not weak and vulnerable, I'm not someone you can take advantage of that easily!"

Joey shook his head, unbelieving what he was hearing. Mai _was_ his friend, he cared about her, he valued her friendship even when she didn't show it, and he loved her like he loved the others too. He couldn't understand why she was being so cold now. 

Mai was shaky but refused to let tears leave her eyes. They would be shameful tears. She continued to explain, "Joey…you and the others…you're too good to be true." She was speaking in a hushed tone her eyes looking wearily into his own, "I've never had friends. It's not my nature. I was alone- I _am _alone and I will _always _be alone no matter what." Ignoring the way Joey was shaking his head she continued, "Now, you can go abuse someone else who wants to be but I don't! Don't use me like some toy and throw me away!" 

Joey couldn't understand. 'Put yourself into someone else's shoes for the day' was what he had learnt all his life. But to feel the pain and depth of Mai's feelings would kill him. She would have gone deeper into her feelings if she hadn't thought he didn't care about her. But what about all those times he protected her? Where had all of them gone? Had they got lost somewhere in her clouded mind? More likely they would have considering she was confused and mixed up. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he realised just what she might have gone through to believe such untrue truths.

"No, Mai, no!" He exclaimed, "It's not like that! Not like that at all!! You're wrong!" 

Mai stared at him for a while contemplating on whether she should listen to him. _Whatever he's got to say would be a waste of time; a load of bull!! Damn him, he doesn't know when to give up! Why are they so obsessed with me, what do they want?! I have nothing to give them! Or are they just sick minded people who won't be satisfied until I'm completely unable to communicate with another human being again?! Leave me be…leave me alone!! _

Her gaze shifted from weariness to a powerful gaze of hatred and anger. She stalked her way down the stairs while Joey followed trying to persuade her she was his friend.

"Mai, I wouldn't have tried to stop Marik from sending you to the Shadow Realm if I didn't care for you!!" He said hurriedly, "I know I said a lot of hurtful things-"

"No you don't!" Mai screamed turning around to face him. "You said I wasn't your friend! It was crystal clear Joey, it _is _crystal clear." She shook her head, looking at the ground, "All this time you've made me believe a lie. I just don't want that anymore Joey…just stop it. Make all the pain inside of me go away…" Her tears fell to the ground but Mai was too tired to curse herself.

"…Aw, Mai…I didn't know how much it had hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly reaching out to lift her chin but she turned around abruptly. 

"Because you would have taken advantage of me like you always do." 

He grabbed her wrist again, telling her she wasn't alone when her hand came into direct contact with his cheek. Joey staggered back, holding his cheek, the bruise becoming clear. That was her anger. That was her pain. But he knew it was a thousand times or more worse for her. 

Mai stared at him rigid in shock, as still as a statue, as quiet as the dead, as pale as the moon…

Then she walked out of his house. 

*******

As soon as she was out of the door she leant against the wall to the side. She let all the tears fall on her dried face. The air was drying away her tears like it always did for her. 

She stared up at the sky above, the white clouds blocking her view of the sun. She sighed wiping away her tears and walking out of the houses front lawn and to the street. 

Mai thought for a moment. She didn't want to go home; the place gave her the chills and she didn't want to be questioned by police. Not yet anyway. She didn't want to believe that the blood dripping off the mirror and walls was true. 

_Maybe because it isn't. _she thought to herself a little funnily but she didn't smile. 

Deciding to just hang around she thought to go to the local pub where she might be surrounded by people and maybe one kind soul would let her rest in their humble abode…but she knew what that meant. It meant using her feminine charms to get what she wanted. She didn't really understand why men looked at her, noticed her more than someone else…but she knew it was a dirty thought creeping into their minds. A dirty thought that would never be real. 

Continuing on, she felt an icy shiver shake her. Her dry throat was becoming dryer as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to look back to find no one. It was impossible for the person to hide; she was on an open street. 

She turned around and walked on. There it was again that same tapping on the footsteps. She turned again. 

_Maybe I'm just hearing things. Besides I've got a killer headache. _She thought weakly, touching her temple. She walked on, ignoring the footsteps once again until she got to the real stage of ultimate paranoia. She walked half on the road just to be on the safe side. 

The footsteps stopped. She sighed. 

Once or twice she had done a run walk but nothing too fast or slow. She had finally made it to Domino's famous pub. She stopped at the entrance, looking around her to see if someone had decided that Mai was suitable eye candy. She had to admit, she was about to walk into a pub. She was going to get eyed anyway. 

With a sigh she let herself in however, unbeknownst to her, a shadow from the corner crafted a smirk on his lips.  

*******

Joey slumped on the couch, the sting of Mai's words hitting him like bullets from a gun. He stared blankly at the floor beneath him, seeing the way Mai had frozen him out. He flinched. He really didn't like it. 

What had happened to her? Why was she being so cold? Joey closed his eyes and rested for a moment trying to imagine life in her shoes for a day. But it was hard. She was a unique person, with good points and bad. Yet in all that there was something else about her that made her a strong person. Something had happened to her before that had made her so headstrong. 

He closed his eyes harder, forcing himself to feel the pain she was going through, just like when she had slapped him. He couldn't. 

In frustration he growled and hit his head against the back of the couch. He looked up at the ceiling his honey brown eyes still worried for Mai's sake. She had nowhere to go or to rest he had to go find her. Or did she? Did she have someone…? 

No, she couldn't have. Still, Joey hadn't been talking to Mai recently so he would have no idea. 

Well one way or another, he was going to look after her. He wasn't going to let the people who'd threatened her get the chance to even see her.

Joey got up and walked to the door, breathing in the morning fresh air. It didn't make him feel any fresher or better inside. It just made him feel worse. 

_Go find Mai, go find Mai!! _The voice in the back of his mind begged. 

_I can't!! She won't even want to look me in the eye! I can see the disgust in them, I can't! _His other voice argued back. 

_Stop feeling so sorry for yourself and get a freakin' grip man!! Mai might **die **by some murder who's out to get her!!_ _And you're in here feeling sorry for yourself!_

Joey growled. Mai had told him that once after he and Yugi had dueled just before the Battle City finals. She had also slapped him to snap him out of his daze. But that might not have been so different…

With that he left his house in search for a friend and seeking some justice for her too. 

*******

Author's Notes: Wow, was that long? Anyway, things are getting very interesting. Oh, how I hated writing about that slap she gave him at Battle City. In the UK they cut it out!! It was pretty crap as well because you could so tell she'd slapped him when his face suddenly went from forwards to the side. Either that or he had some random neck problem. (Knowing Joey!! O^) Ok, review please!   


	3. Gorgeous

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: Heh, looks like not even I know the plotline well to this fic. Well, I'm sort of making it up as I go along…heh. No, not really, I know exactly who the murderer is and I know exactly what happens on Valentines Day. Anyway, fluffiness will come into this fic soon…

Chapter Three: Gorgeous

The female was being observed by every single man that was hanging about the room. She found it rather disgusting, being eyed up. She knew in every single one of their dirty minds, there was a fantasy including her in it. 

She sat alone at the bar, just drinking her wine. She didn't _want_ to acknowledge the other people around. 

"Hey gorgeous," a gruff voice said behind her. Mai turned around sharply and stared in disgust at the trashy looking man. 

"Are you talking to me?" Mai asked turning back around. 

"Who else…so, why is a lass like _you_ in a bar like _this_?" he asked rather cockily. 

Mai decided to give him a sarcastic answer in hopes that he would piss off and leave her alone.

"I thought I would come for a chat with a random man who calls me 'gorgeous'." She said sarcastically not bothering to turn back around. 

The cold icy breath of the man behind flew down her neck as she put down her beverage and stood still, "Looks like I'm your man." 

She got up and decided she'd had enough. It wasn't a good idea to sulk all her miseries into a glass of wine. Or perhaps even a more alcoholic drink. She knew what she was like drunk.

"Or maybe not." She said making her way outside. The cold wind blew onto her face, sending her the feeling of a new day. The trees beyond shook wildly against the torrents of the squalls. She pulled her lavender jacket tighter over herself and folded her arms before setting off in the direction of the town. 

Only had Mai made it four steps from the pub when she was stopped dead in her tracks. Sharp silver was pointed at her neck from the shadows of an alleyway beside her. She breathed heavily and was about to run away when she was pulled into the shadows by the unfamiliar figure. 

"My sweet Valentine…" the eerie voice said chillingly, bringing the side of the dagger down her cheek. "Did you get my message?" 

Mai didn't answer. She had a blade raised to her. Who knew what this maniac would do to her!! She wasn't about to answer him. She was trying to get a clear description of his face but it was hidden by the black top hat he wore. She noticed the red gloves he wore. 

"I take it you did…" He said brining the blade's side across her throat. She stood still, not wanting to get it pierced into her. "Well, I hope you remember who I am…" 

Mai's lavender eyes widened a little. _No, no, it can't be!! He's dead, I watched the car fall right into the sea!!_

*******

_Flashback_  

*******

"What's your name?" The man asked helping the young girl up. 

"M-Mai Valentine." The girl stammered getting up off the floor. 

"Mai, aye? Well, would you like to come with me?" 

She was about fifteen, a good enough age to satisfy him. Her body was more than fine for a girl her age; she had the perfect curves. Her name was very coincidental aswell considering it was Valentines Day.

He chuckled as he led the girl to his red sports car. She stood in awe and looked at him for a moment. 

"No, I'll be taking you somewhere else, alright?" he said opening the door to the car. She hesitantly got inside. It smelt of fresh lilies and was so fresh. She felt herself being cooled by the air conditioning when he got in too. 

They were nearing the city of Domino after having left the outskirts. He was the one to bring up conversation. 

"So how long have you been on the game for?" He asked looking at her. 

She stared ahead, "For about four weeks," 

He whistled causing her to look at him, "Four weeks, eh? But supposing you are one of Roxanne's girls…its no surprise." 

"Really?" Mai asked leaning a little closer. She didn't even realise they were heading for a very desolate part of Domino. 

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah that Roxanne. She's been employing girls in her business for ages. I've been one of her more fanatic customers. So does she know how old you _really _are?" 

Mai blushed realising he knew how old she really was. He smiled at her as he parked the car beyond the sea. She looked at the beautiful scenery of the woods just beside them and then back to the lake. It was only then she noticed that there wasn't a nearby building of any sort…

"Don't worry. It'll be out little secret. And so will this." He said leaning in to kiss her soft pink lips. His tongue was travelling down her throat and Mai was ready to throw up. 

He pushed her down, Mai hitting her head off the metal of the car door. He pulled back and sniggered a little, "Oops, my fault." He said pulling a lever at the side so Mai fell back to the back seat. He leant over her, ripping off her clothes now, ignoring her screams.

"STOP IT!!" She yelled finally able to get one hand free to slap him. His face turned and she pushed him away. 

"Come on now, isn't this your job?!" 

He shouted in pain when he hit his head off the roof of the car violently. She crawled to the driver's seat but felt him grip her ankles on her boots. She growled and noticed the keys still in the ignition. Without thinking she turned them and put her hand on the pedal to make the car go forward straight into the blue below them. 

She felt him loosen his grip and pulled open the door on the side of the car and jumped out, rolling over a few rocks grazing herself in the process. She heard the scream on the man in the car die when it plummeted to the bottom of the sea. Or so she thought…

*******

_End Flashback_

*******

Joey kicked the pavement, after having just being questioned by the police at Mai's house. He didn't know where the hell she was. 

_Man great job Joey!! You great big idiot! Who knows where Mai is now…_he thought to himself. 

No, he was not going to get negative yet, not now!! He had to stay positive for Mai's sake. She was still somewhere around the city but there was no telling where she might be. 

Joey might have been tired and exhausted, but he still wasn't giving up. Not now. He could almost feel her presence somewhere nearby. And he was going to check every single building, alleyway, and last area of land there was. 

The wind was picking up its pace sending his blond hair flowing around in all sorts of directions. He stared ahead continuing to walk on through the gusts of wind, gingerly. He didn't want to get blown away now did he? That would leave all his hard work in vein.

As he went on, he saw a pub come into view. Now was Mai really the type to get drunk and wallow her miseries into a bottle of alcohol? No, but it was still worth checking inside. He couldn't really assume anything at this stage. 

He opened the doors and made his way inside, ignoring all the glares he was receiving from all the drunken hasbins. He looked around for any signs of the blonde female but found none. 

"Hey, you looking for gorgeous?" A gruff voice asked him. Joey looked in the direction of the bar where a man was looking quite drunk, much to Joey's disappointment. Yet he might still have some hopes. If this man was the type to tell the truth when he was drunk. Joey looked at him a moment with a confused look. "I said, are you-"

"Yeah, but who's gorgeous?" He asked bemusedly.

"Every single female with two legs on this planet!" He laughed causing a few men to laugh, spiting out beer as they did. 

Joey couldn't stand it any longer. He headed for the doors when the gruff voice stopped him. 

"Of course, _that_ gorgeous blonde had everything…" 

"Mai?!" He turned around angrily. 

"Yeah…she was wearing that short purple skirt…and that white top as well…" his eyes looked to the ceiling and an eerie smirk formed on his face, "It revealed much to please me," His teeth were revealed from the depths of his mouth as he grinned, and Joey was ready to knock every single one out with his fists. 

"Shut up about her!!" Joey growled clenching his hands into fists.

The man looked at him and smirked, "No, I mean, she was so hot I could have just taken her right there and then, you know in fact," 

Joey was growling so much his knuckles were glowing white. The man stood up and walked towards him but kept fair distance away. "I could have just pulled that little sting at the back keeping it attach-" he never managed to finish his statement when his jaw was knocked upwards and he was given a pain through his stomach when Joey hit him there too. 

"Alright, that's enough of that!!" The bartender shouted hauling Joey away and chucking him out of the doors. "And don't come back until ya can actually drink!!" 

_Yeah, whatever. _Joey thought angrily dusting off his jacket. _Well at least I know Mai's nearby now. All I have to do is find her…_

There was a small noise from the small side of the alleyway beside and he jumped when someone was thrown to the ground. That familiar someone just happened to be the person he had been searching for. 

"Oh no! Mai!" He yelled going over to her lying on the ground. She was unconscious and there was a mark on the side of her right cheek.

It was a cut in the shape of a heart. 

*******

Author's Notes: Aha!! Joey finally found Mai!! Ahahahaha!! The fluffiness is coming…*screams from the distance can be heard of people panicking* No, no that's a good thing!! SILENCE. AN EVEN LONGER SILENCE. *Screaming starts again* Isn't it? ^_^  


	4. In The Shadows

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: I'm still trying to get over the whole Doom Arc thing with Joey and Mai. My god, it sucks to live in the UK!! Alright, fluffiness is here!! *Everyone starts running around and screaming* 

Chapter Four: In The Shadows

After the police had questioned Mai, she hugged the pillow and lay down flat on the couch. She buried her face into it and groaned. Was this her week or what? First she had almost knocked over Joey, then she came home to blood dripping off her walls, then she had been eyed up in a sleezy bar, then she had a run in with the past, and just now she had to recall the whole thing all over again to the police!! 

"Hey Mai," Joey's voice came from above her. 

She looked up at him, keeping one side of her face in the pillow. She looked drawn, tired and pale. Oh, yes she was feeling great. Joey put his arms on the top of the couch and folded them. He looked down at her and smiled. "That was really brave of you." 

Mai sighed and smiled for his sake. He seemed to be really watching over her. After all, she had heard about him running half way around Domino just to find her. She frowned recalling everything that had happened. She didn't want to come up against Allen again. He was dangerous but who knew what he was going to do to her? The mark on her face told her a thousand things, but too many to count. She could only pray she would somehow get through this. On her own or not…she had to see this through. Joey was there for her all the time and she felt a slight pang of guilt about the way she acted before. He cared about her, she was his friend, he was hers…She didn't want to lose a friend like him. 

Mai hated Joey though for some of the things he did for his friends. Risking his life for them was just too extreme. She hated him for his lovable loyalty. She held a special lovable hate for him. A love and hate friendship was fine for her. But for know she had keep it on the love side because if she lost him…she wouldn't just lose her protector but she would lose her only friend that understood everything that she felt. 

"Whatever…" She scoffed a little. 

"Hey come on Mai…I won't let anything happen to ya-"

"Yeah I know Joey, it's just that…" She paused looking into his mahogany eyes. 

"What Mai?" he asked leaning a little closer and looking deeply into her lavender eyes. His eyes could see through her, see into her mind, see into her heart, see into her soul…or so that's how it felt. 

Mai sighed and turned her face fully to meet his. She turned onto her back and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. 

"It's just that I don't know why you've gone to all this trouble. I know you say you're my friend. I know you really don't want to see me get hurt. I know all of that Joey…but I feel really confused." Her eyes glazed over slightly and she looked at the ceiling. She could still feel his eyes on her. 

"Listen, maybe if you come to the games shop with me you'll be ok…" He said slowly.

Mai looked at him and sighed. Maybe he was right. He'd never lied to her before had he? (Apart from a certain incident at Battle City which she could never forgive. But it didn't surprise her he didn't tell her he was her friend.) 

"Alright then." She sighed, getting up. 

*******

Tristan fell over when Joey began to strangle him viscously. The day hadn't exactly been one Mai had thought it would be. A friendly chat with Yugi and his friends always turned into some kind of brawl. Joey wasn't being the least bit merciful as Yugi tried to pry him away from the brown haired boy who was struggling to breathe.

"So Mai, have you heard anything from the police yet?" Serenity asked ignoring the fight her brother was having. 

"No," And Mai wasn't sure she wanted to. If they found out he was one of the buyers from a prostitution business a years ago, then she would have to tell them the truth. Which she couldn't handle. Half of her wanted him to be caught yet the other didn't in fear of what the consequences for her actions would be. 

"Don't worry. If you're staying with Joey he'll look after you. And so will I." 

Mai nodded and smiled. She was glad Serenity was able to visit for the weekend and to keep her company too.

"Alright!" Joey shouted getting off Tristan who was holding his neck and looking purple. Joey put a hand behind his head and smiled a little, "Heh, sorry about that!"

Tristan growled and shook his head. "It was only a scratch-"

"Come on guys, I thought we were all gonna go to that new arcade today," Yugi interrupted, hoping that another argument wouldn't erupt and trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Oh yeah!! They've got that new dance machine there, come on!!" Téa said running out of the front door before anyone could even take another breath. 

"I don't know…arcades really aren't my thing…" Mai stated a little quietly. 

Serenity tugged at her hand, "Come on, it'll be fun!" She smiled at her. 

Mai let a little sigh escape her and nodded letting them lead her to the 'land of fun and galore' whatever that meant. 

However when she did get there, she realised on what she missed out on as a child herself. Still it wasn't too late was it? Everything looked so new and she felt old. Wrapping her arms around herself she followed the gang to the dance machine which Téa was stomping on like a giant. She shook her head a little and took a seat at the table nearby watching as everyone forced Yugi to dance too. 

_Looks like this new age is a little too new for me._ She thought drumming her nails on the table's surface. 

"Hey Mai!" Joey said sitting down next to her. "What do ya wanna do?" 

Mai laughed and shook her head at him, "Nothing." 

Joey looked around the arcade and found something he knew she'd love. He took her hand. Ignoring her shouts of protest and led her to the virtual room, where there were people shooting off lasers in every direction. 

"Come on! Pick up a gun and let's kick some Duel Monster's-"

"No way Joey!" she said pulling her hand out of his. "I don't want to!" 

Joey sighed and threw a laser gun in her direction. She caught it and stared at it, then at him. 

"Yeah well, Mai time to loosen up! Besides I had no idea you were scared of a few lasers!" 

"What did you say?" She asked flaring up in venom. 

"You heard me!" He said running into the game that was shaped out to look like a cave. "Mai Valentine is nothing but a scared little-"

Joey squealed as he narrowly avoided a laser shot in his direction from a very annoyed woman. 

"I'LL SHOW YOU JOEY WHEELER!" She screamed chasing him around the cave. 

Joey was admittedly, having a really good time with her. He was glad she was actually doing something, even if it was chasing him around the cave, trying to kill him. 

He turned a corner and pressed up against the wall until he could hear her angry shouting approaching. He snickered a little and ran out at the exact same time as she came around and both ended up falling down. 

A blush immediately spread across both of their faces when they realised Mai was on top of Joey. It reminded her of Battle City when he had to catch her, after Jean-Claude Magnum had tried to force her to marry him. She had escaped the clutches of the monster who held her, but she had to grab onto a pole jutting outside of a building just so that she wouldn't fall to her untimely death. Then Joey came along and told her she would be safe when he caught her. Unfortunately she fell on top of him and knocked him out. Only this time, both were wide awake. 

She immediately got up, turning away a little to hide her glowing cheeks. Joey too was trying to ignore what had happened but there was awkwardness between them that just couldn't be broken. 

Suddenly Joey shouted when a loud beep signalled on his gun, telling him he'd just been hit. The laser was fired by a certain multi-coloured haired boy who was grinning at him. 

"Yugi, man what was that for?!" He yelled at him. 

"It's the game Joey!! I didn't know you were really that stupid!" he teased. 

"Hey, now Kaiba's got Yugi saying that!! Argh, come here Yugi!!" Joey began to run from Mai, until he realised he couldn't leave her.

But when he turned back around, she was gone. 

*******

Mai rounded the corner away from where Joey had run after Yugi. She didn't know why, but she just had to get away from him. Being so close to him wasn't scary at all though. She liked it. She didn't want to pull away. 

_No, what on Earth am I thinking?! _She thought madly, stomping her way past lasers beams and shouts of players dying. 

Suddenly, without warning there was a loud claxon going off and red light spiralling around the cave. But Mai wasn't able to even make another step when she was thrown onto the ground forwards. Blood seeped out of her fresh wounds on her palms and knees as she struggled to get up. The markings of where she'd skidded across were marked in her blood over the concreted floor.

Her eyes struggled to stay focused or open as she set up with her elbows and turned around to see the maniac who'd pushed her.

No one. 

She gritted her teeth together and got up, thinking it was just some random person desperate to get out. However she was wrong when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her away from the route of the exit. 

She was pushed against the curving wall into a very dark spot of the whole entire cave. She could feel the icy breath sweep down upon her shoulder skin as an arm made its way to her neck and held her in a choke hold. A cold sharp object was placed to her neck. 

"Have you got it yet?" The gruff voice asked her. 

"Got what?!" She hissed, trying to pull away the arm. 

"You know what…" his mouth touched her ear as he continued, "_My payment_!" 

"Payment?" Mai repeated, gasping as his arm tightened. 

The dagger was pushed into the skin on her neck and Mai held back the agonising scream rising within the depths of her throat. "Yes Mai, the payment…you owe me twenty grand-"

"What?"

The dagger pressed firmly into her skin as he gruffly continued, "-or you'll find yourself not waking up to see the light ever again." 

Mai closed her eyes and let the tears fall down from her eyes. She was scared and wished she had never come here. Immediately, flashbacks of Joey telling her she would be safe cropped into her mind until she realised the fearful fact that it wasn't his fault at all- it was _hers_. It was her own stupidity that had led to her vulnerable state at the moment. Maybe death was more of a present than a threat. Life wasn't being the least bit fair on her. Death was going to be kinder on her…but Allen wasn't. 

"Listen _sweetheart_, I'm going to give you until tomorrow. Show up at the graveyard near your part of the city at noon…until then, I'll be watching you in the shadows." 

She was pushed forward and for the second time, skidding across the floor, making her wounds deeper. The tears dropped onto the floor, crashing into millions of tiny particles that felt like her heart breaking. It hurt. The pain was causing her to just break into even more pieces. 

Mai was being watched like prey, but also like a vulnerable person in need of help. One by Allen, the other by Joey. 

*******

Author's Notes: Really need to stop listening to such depressing music!! Anyways, review please and so sorry for such a late update!!I have just been having a lot of stuff on lately.  


	5. I Screamed In My Nightmare, I Cried In M...

*******

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: Yeah, so…what do you think is gonna happen to Mai? Hell, it isn't even Valentines Day yet and she's being threatened already. Well, there's a clue for you. Valentines Day…By the way, I hope you don't have nightmares after this chapter. Because bloody hell, I do now. Me and my stupid mind. 

Chapter Five: I Screamed In My Nightmare, I Cried In My Dream

Mai washed her face and looked in the mirror. She was scared to death. Her body was still shaking from the day. When Joey had seen her, the instant reaction was to curse himself for not protecting her. She would have told him to stop it but she was blacking out from exhaustion. 

It was her own fault. If she hadn't had confined in Roxanne when her parents had died, she probably wouldn't be in this whole mess. She regretted everything. Why had she gone into the business of prostitution at such a young age? Why had she decided to sell her body to some strangers hungry for a woman's body close to theirs? Some sad men with lusty desires…just a girl meant to satisfy the greedy lusts of scraggy old men.

As she looked in the mirror a shiver went down her spine. The image of a knife raised to her back appeared as Allen appeared out of the shadows of the corner of the room. It was brought down in a sharp quick movement and Mai screamed, turning around. 

"Mai?!" Joey yelled running into the room. 

Mai could feel the pain in her back however nothing was there. Nothing had happened to her. It was imaginary.

She was shaking and had gone so pale. Tears fell from her eyes as freely as they wanted. What she had just experienced was so real, she wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. Her mind just couldn't block out the image of the knife falling into her back. 

"…Here, Mai…" Joey said, bringing her into a close embrace. He protectively locked his arms around her back. Mai stayed still for a while and suddenly, a surprise to Joey, she threw her arms around his neck and wept into his shirt. "It's alright now…I'm here. You're safe." 

Mai listened to his soothing voice. It calmed her down dramatically but she didn't stop crying. She _was _safe now, she knew she was. She didn't want to break free from him at all. _Just stay with me…don't let me go…please…_

He kissed her on the forehead gently before pulling back. He told her to look at him, but she wouldn't. Gently he put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up gently to his. 

"Mai, you're ok, now. I promise nothing is going to happen to you." He said wiping away her tears although more still worked its way down her cheeks. 

She could only nod and pulled away gently, looking at the ground. Shaking her head a little she sniffed gently. 

"Thank you, Joey." 

_For what?_ Joey thought bitterly. _I couldn't even keep her out of harms way! That's the **last **time that will happen. I know it will be. I won't let Mai get hurt ever again. _He thought as he escorted her to her room. 

"Mai, I was just wondering…" A small voice said from the doorway before Joey left. Both of them turned to Serenity who was looking sympathetically at her. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" 

"Huh?" Mai asked dumbly.

"Just to be on the safe side, heh? So you won't be alone tonight." She said putting on a brave smile. 

Mai smiled at Serenity and shook her head, "No, it's alright Serenity." 

"Alright Mai, but remember we're just next door to you if you need anything." Joey said before closing her door, rather reluctantly. 

Mai cuddled herself tightly when she made her way into the bed. She lay awake, staring at the door. It was nice to know Joey and Serenity cared so much but she really didn't need any protection right now. She just needed to be alone, to sort out what she was feeling inside of her heart. It ached, from loss of someone, from a void within not being filled by it. And she had a feeling she knew what or rather _who _it needed to feel complete. 

Joey Wheeler. 

A smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the way she had fallen on top of him back at the cave. The blush covering both of their faces was incredible. Mai knew Joey had a crush on her from the moment he laid eyes on her on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. So really she wasn't surprised at how he behaved when she was around. Always acting like he hated her…but in the end, he always knew that she was close to him. He always ended up admitting he was in the wrong…

She sighed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Now, why on Earth was she thinking about him? Shouldn't she be more concerned about her life? She had to come up with the money for Allen by tomorrow or she wouldn't live to see the next day. What was she going to do? 

_If I run away now, maybe I'll be safer off…but that might put Joey in danger or worse Serenity, I can't. But…maybe if I could get the police to be on guard when I get there so they can arrest him there and then. That's the only way I can stop this. But what if he's expecting it and has some other horrible plan up his sleeve?! _

All the thinking Mai did, eventually wore her out, causing her to fall asleep, with no idea of what to do the very next day.

*******

Joey stared at the ceiling of his room, unable to stop thinking about Mai. He was getting too worked up over her. But the thought of something terrible happening to her like before just made his blood boil. He wasn't going to let it happen to her again. He just wouldn't let it be. 

As the wind breezed in from his window, he looked over to the wall that separated the spare room from his room. She was so close…but he couldn't reach out for her. He wanted to know she was ok, that she wasn't being haunted by nightmares. It was his own fault for allowing such thoughts and images from entering her mind. He was supposed to be her guardian; he was supposed to protect her. 

Joey stared at it and closed his eyes. 

He was running, trying to find her. She was calling out to him for help.

"AH!" The scream was enough for Joey and before he knew it he was racing past the blackness surrounding him and straight forward…and he was there.

All he could see was Mai's body lying lifelessly on the floor, her scream pounding through his head and the blood coming from her heart. 

Jolted by the thought, he opened his eyes and sat up in bed, sweat rolling down his head. Blood coming out of her heart? What was that supposed to mean? What kind of nightmare was that?!

"Man…what's that all about?" he questioned himself. 

Pushing back his blond hair he slumped back onto the bed. He hated himself for what he had put Mai through but he hated the mental maniac who was out to get her more. He would get whoever was doing this to her. 

_Damn…I can't sleep knowing Mai's probably in there having a nightmare…_he thought. It was true; if she was having a nightmare, he wasn't going to rest until he knew she was getting to sleep alright. 

Getting out of the bed, he silently walked to the door and shut it behind him as he entered the hallway. Walking to the next door, he quietly rested his hand on he knob, contemplating on whether he should enter the room or not. With a deep breath he gently turned the knob and peered inside. 

Mai was having a nightmare, it was obvious. She was pale and sweat was running from her forehead. She was groaning and her grip on the pillow that she had was tightening.

_I won't let that creep enter your dreams either Mai. _

*******

Mai watched as the waves tossed and turned about the sea. The wind blew in her face, blowing her blonde hair away from her eyes that were stinging. She wouldn't allow the tears to fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry; she didn't need to cry. Not now. Not when she had a daughter to think about. 

"Mummy!" Her voice echoed through the dark night's air. The young girl ran and pulled at her mother's hand.

"Ayeka, go back to bed. It's freezing out here and you're hardly wearing anything." Mai said softly, picking her daughter up. 

"Oh mummy, I'm wearing your big baggy shirt, I'm fine!" The four year old girl said, her emerald eyes glimmering. 

Mai smiled and kissed her on the cheek softly. This was why she had to stay strong. For her daughter, Ayeka Valentine. This was her young child's life and she was going to keep her safe and protect her. Such a young girl full of life and love. She was going to keep her safe. 

"I love you, Ayeka." Mai whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. 

Suddenly, the wind picked up it's pace, making Mai turn to the sea. It had turned black. The sky had turned purple. Staggering back in shock, she clutched onto Ayeka and put her hand on over her ears as a roar deafened her own. She closed her eyes and tried to fight her way to shelter against the strong winds, however she didn't feel herself move anywhere but back to the edge of the cliff. 

Her eyes looked back to where the sea was and in horror watched as a huge black tornado worked its way above the sea and towards Mai and Ayeka. Mai could hear Ayeka's scream and pulled her closer to her body as the tornado rapidly approached. 

"No!" Mai screamed trying to reach out for something, anything that would help her along. 

Suddenly, a hand gripped hers tightly and she looked up into the eyes of a very good friend of hers. 

"Joey!" She yelled through the howls of the winds, and the roar of the tornado. 

"Like I said Mai, I'm here for you, always!" He pulled her like there was no tornado approaching and shielded both girls from the weather. "Go, Mai!" 

She looked at him and shook her head, "What about you?!" 

"I'll be alright!" He smiled. 

"You liar, come on, _we _have to get out of here!" she yelled pulling at his hand, horrified when it slipped and Joey disappeared from her in a wave of colours. "J-Joey?! Where are you?!" 

He certainly hadn't been pulled in…he'd just disappeared. 

A hand gripped her shoulder and a mouth touched her ear as a growl emitted from the depths of the voice of a person behind her, "You're always going to be mine, my Valentine…You know why? Because that's _our _daughter!"

Mai screamed and awoke suddenly in a bed. She gasped from the dream and remembered where she was. She pushed her blonde hair back and wiped the sweat from her head. She landed back onto the mattress with a soft thud and closed her eyes. 

"_You're always going to be mine, my Valentine…You know why? Because that's our daughter!"_ The words kept repeating, over and over, until Mai realised they weren't just being said in her mind…

Slowly looking over to the side of the bed, her breathing being the only sound in the room at that exact moment, when she looked down at the ground, to see a black liquid pool forming, and looking up she found it dripping from the roof. As she looked back down the liquid slowly formed and rose to take the shape of a figure. She could barely move; it was as if she had been tied to the bed. She couldn't scream; she was speechless at the sight before her, in pure terror. The black figure took the shape of a hooded person and something of a familiar object appeared in its hand. Raised up, it ripped through Mai's body, tearing the flesh and sawing through everything that existed inside her, including her heart. 

*******

Joey put his hand over hers that was gripping the fabric of the pillow and watched as she gently sighed and stopped groaning. She had settled down because of him. He smiled and took his hand away, leaning resting his head on his arms and turning his head sideways to look at hers.

_Mai, I wish I knew what was going on. You lied to the police, I can tell. You didn't tell them the truth…can you trust me enough? _He thought hoping it would reach her through some magical link, like Yugi and Yami had. 

He watched a tear roll down her cheek, and wiped it away with his thumb. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt inside him. He just didn't want to see her upset. Not like this. 

And he thought, what was that tear for? Was it because she was dreaming of something terrible happening to her? Did it tell more of a story than just that? With all the questions rapidly entering his mind, he felt growing need to wake her up.

It seemed he didn't need to when she began to toss and turn again. He couldn't take it; he had to wake her up somehow. 

Putting his hands on her cheeks, he stopped her head from turning and gently whispered to her, in his lowest gentles voice, "_Shh_…Mai, it's ok."

Mai sighed in response and gently lifted her eyelids. After a few slow lifts, her lavender eyes were finally looking up at him. But with tears of painful joy of waking up. She was glad she had woken up from the terrible nightmare…but she didn't want to wake up to know that her nightmare would come true.

Sitting up, she looked down, her tears falling gently like rain. Joey lifted her chin up and smiled. 

"Hey, come on Mai. It was only a nightmare." He said reassuringly sitting on the bed next to her. 

That was enough to make Mai, sob harder and cause Joey to hold her close to him. She held onto him, burying her face into his chest and crying as hard as she wanted. She knew he was wrong. It wasn't just a nightmare. It wasn't just her mind playing games on her. It was her mind telling her she was going to die. 

Joey knew it wasn't the time for him start asking her what was really going on, but if would life Mai's burdens, he had to. But he just couldn't…not when he held a weeping Mai in his arms. He could feel she was hurting. Now was not the time.

"I'm sorry…" Mai said quietly, raising her tear stricken face up to Joey's gaze on her. 

"Shh…" He whispered running his fingers through her blonde tresses. As he did, he gazed into her face and she stopped sobbing. 

They stayed like that for a minute, forgetting everything around them. They both looked into each others eyes trying to figure out what they were feeling. But both of them knew one thing; they wanted to move closer until they were touching lips. Maybe it would comfort them in this time of confusion and pain. Bliss was within their reach, all they had to do was close their hand and grab it. 

Slowly, Mai moved up closer as he moved lower until both of their lips touched each others. Joey ran his hand through her hair, to the skin of her cheek, resting it lightly there, making her shiver slightly. She was the one deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth wider and let her tongue explore further. Joey began slowly to let their tongues brush against each others, and play while he brought his hand to Mai's shoulder and wrap his arms around her back pulling her closer, however she couldn't hold her breath any longer and pulled her lips away from his, looking into his mahogany gaze, wondering just what he was thinking…because right then, she was thinking silently to herself, in a whisper…

_…I love you.   _

*******

Author's Notes: Finally took them long enough to kiss! What am I talking about?! Took ME long enough to update! Sorry for such a late update, I've been working on a website for my two favourite couples in Yu-Gi-Oh! Guess which ones? So, that will explain why I haven't been updating in a while. Sorry! ^^


	6. All You Want Is All I Need To Know

*******

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

*******

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews you've sent me! How nice of you! I really haven't really got anything to say, only that the website is going fine and is actually up. But not finished. I'm working on it with Parsons Dirty Cheese, so it will be a wicked layout cause she does some absolutely minted layouts. O~

Chapter Six: All You Want Is All I Need To Know

The day was bright; the sun shone over their forms in the bed. She could see light, as her eyes opened. She looked just ahead where her hands were to see two hands gently holding them. She smiled. It was Joey. Not wanting to wake him up, she lay like that next to him, basking in his warmth. Or was that the sun? She looked to her shoulder where his head lay gently. The smile just couldn't be wiped off her face. Even though they were still clad in their garments, she still felt like last night had been somewhat special. Everything was so…_perfect_. 

Joey slowly opened his eyes, and gently rubbed his cheek against Mai's cheek. She blushed ever so slightly. He made her feel so warm and now she believed in that 'tingly' feeling that everyone talked about when they were with the one they loved. Joey suddenly realized he was with Mai and gently let go of her hands. And then Mai felt lonely. 

"Morning," she greeted, turning around to face him. Her lavender eyes were brighter then yesterday which was an improvement…was it because of him? He wondered this for a moment before realizing he had to reply to Mai. 

"Hey…" he said bringing his hand up to lightly caress her cheek. Her cheeks went pink but she smiled back. 

She leaned in and kissed him softly. When she was with him, her life was perfect. He made her feel like she was safe in her own skin; there was nothing to worry about. And then she remembered. Allen. With his picture coming into her mind as she kissed Joey, she gasped and pulled away. 

"Hey, hey…" Joey said soothingly noticing her cheeks were being painted over with a shade of white. "…Come on Mai." He said pulling her closer and rubbing her arm. "It's like I told you, I will protect you…"  

She buried her head into his chest, and sighed. She couldn't cry in front of him, she didn't want him to see her upset. And she couldn't tell him anything about today. But where was she going to get the money from? And what was she going to do if that's not all he wanted? Maybe if she told at least Joey, he'd be able to help her out. How though? Joey wasn't exactly going to pop out his wallet and say, "There you are, twenty grand." No. She was doomed. 

"Joey…" She said slowly lifting her face to his. As he stared down at her with his mahogany gaze, she gulped. What did she want to say? Maybe she just wanted to get his attention and to stare into his beautiful eyes for a while. 

"What is it Mai?" He questioned, snapping her out of her trance.  

Mai shook her head, "It doesn't matter…" 

_It does Mai, it does matter…_a voice said in her mind. But she wasn't going to trouble Joey with her problem. 

*******

Mai drank her tea, glancing at the time every so often. She hoped Joey hadn't noticed and thankfully he was talking about the outrageous prices for duel monster cards. He was so involved in it; he didn't realize the clock had actually stopped. Mai groaned when she realized, causing Joey to stop. 

"What's up?" He asked. "It isn't that bad…_The Winged Dragon of Ra _would have been crushed in one go, if you'd have had the chance to…" His voice trailed off when Mai got up from the couch and tipped the rest of her tea in the sink. "…Mai?" He said slowly, as her blonde hair fell to her sides as she gripped her hands on the edge of the sink, looking down into it. 

"…You know what Joey? I don't really care!" She laughed, tears coming down her cheek as she turned to look at him. "So what, Joey? I don't really care about the past, present or future! Damn it, what am I doing here?" She said, walking to the door, and grabbing her jacket. 

"Mai wait!" Joey hollered, quickly getting up and running before the door, not permitting her to pass. "What's going on?" 

Mai looked at him and shook her head. "Move."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong, so I can help!" Joey answered back. 

She clenched her fists and let out a frustrated scream. Turning back sharply, she walked away but Joey once again followed and tried to stop her. Gently he put his hands on her arms. 

"You can't help, Joey! Not unless you can pay me twenty grand right now!!" she screamed trying to push him away but he gently pushed back to stop her. 

"What?" 

Mai felt weak. She felt angry. She felt like a thousand bricks were weighing her down. She just wanted to collapse and sleep. She would have fainted, had it not been for her anger, overpowering her. She was pounding against Joey, begging him to move so she could be free. 

"Leave me alone…I just want to be left alone…" She whispered, her head falling onto his shoulder. 

His hands dropped to his side. He let her continue until she finally stopped. There was silence, nothing was to be heard. Mai remained rigid against Joey, he too was frozen. Time seemed to have frozen completely, neither one of them really noticed or cared. It was so silent, no even their breathing could break it. 

"Mai…what's going on?" Joey finally asked, wrapping his arms around her. 

She didn't move or answer, unsure of what to do or say. Should she tell Joey? What good would do except put his life in danger? There was no real way to avoid her problem; nothing was going to make it better. If she told Joey, that was just going to be it. He'd be in his grave at such a young age. No, she wouldn't let it happen! She didn't want Joey to know about her dirty past either. What exactly would she say to him? She couldn't face it.

She pulled away from him, and refused to face him. Knowing him, he'd probably go and try and beat Allen up. She laughed at the thought of Joey trying to fight this tall man. It brought back memories of Duelist Kingdom where he'd tried to slug Bandit Keith a few times, only for Keith to just easily dodge them. It was lame and funny at the same time. 

"…There isn't anyway for me to avoid this Joey…and I don't think there's anyway you can help." She sniffed gently, keeping her gaze to the side. 

"Look Mai," he said, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her to look at him, "I understand if you want to be left alone right now. I understand…but I just can't see you like this." His voice was hurt, and it killed Mai to see him like this. He continued, "I don't want to see you, scared like this, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" 

"With what?" She asked quickly, scared she might be jeopardizing a relationship between them. 

Joey gulped and turned his gaze to the ground, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for while, Mai just staring at him. She knew he was fighting the urge to cry, she could hear his small breaths of air. Finally he let out a groan and lay on the couch flat on his back. 

"Mai…" Joey's eyes closed, "…if you want to walk out of that door, then fine. I'm _not _going to hold you back. But…I care too much to let that happen. Those words come so easily out of my mouth but I do the complete opposite. And you can hate me Mai; you can hurt me, do whatever. I'll only lock you up in your room, lock the door and get the windows barred. I just…_can't_ see you get upset or hurt like this…" 

The tears in her eyes flew down, like a thousand damns bursting, they continued. She had **_never_**in all her life heard anyone talk that way to her. No one had ever cared about her that much. It was so…_upsetting_. She didn't feel worthy enough for anyone to talk about her like that. Why did he care so much? What about her did he love so much? Was it just a dirty mind and he wanted to hold onto her and not see her beautiful body scratched from attacks by people? No, no it wasn't that. It was…he…did Joey _love_ her? She bit her lower lip. She loved him. She knew she did but she was putting herself off the idea of love. The commitments to make were too strong. She couldn't handle it all. But it was unavoidable. She would have said the same thing to Joey, about caring too much about him to get hurt, Mai would certainly have. She had to tell him. She trusted him with her life, her whole future, her whole life. 

Joey outstretched his hand to Mai, and she slowly took it, sitting on the couch. 

"Mai," he whispered reaching out with his other hand to caress one of her tear streaked cheeks. "I don't care if you don't want to tell me…but I just can't see you like this. I know it's really hard for you…and I wish there was some other way to help. But…I can't help Mai-"

"That's not true Joey." Mai interrupted, her voice sounding bolder and clearer. She sniffed, and continued, "You've helped so much. More than you'll ever know. And Joey do you want to know how you've helped? You cared about me. I don't know why but you did. So now I feel safe whenever you're around, I feel so…strong. Joey when I woke up, I thought…I thought everything was so perfect. Joey, you have no idea how happy I felt. I didn't even remember anything about yesterday or the day before or…anything. All I could think about…was _you_." 

Mai felt rather embarrassed for revealing all her thoughts to him. She waited for the laughing to start, and the mocking, teasing, but all she got was complete silence. Moving her head from the ground slowly, she looked at him. He was looking…shocked. So shocked he was still, looking at her. What? Was it surprising that she could feel that way? Well she had feelings too, she was a human being!! Did he just think she was some blonde bimbo who was shallow? Did he realize this joke was getting too serious and wanted to back out? Was he playing her for a…fool? No, not Joey, she refused to believe it. Joey wasn't like that, he was so loyal to his friends, and she couldn't imagine him like that. 

"I-I didn't know, Mai…I-" He pulled her hand gently, so their eyes became level. "…I won't let anything happen to you. I swear. Nothing will happen. I-I didn't know you-you cared so much…That I made you feel…that-"

"Joey you're babbling." Mai said with a slight laugh. 

He smiled and leaned up to gently push his lips onto hers. Gently she put her hand on top of his hand that was on her cheek.

"…So what _is_ going on?" Joey finally asked as she lay beside him, resting her head on his chest. 

Mai tried to choose her words carefully, trying to conceal her past from him. "Some guy called Allen…he wants me to pay him. Today. I don't know what his problem is but he said something would happen if I didn't." She finally said, a little quietly. 

Joey's reaction was just what she'd expected. He started off ranting about how that was completely unfair and called him a rat, until he realized it was not helping. 

"Don't worry Mai, just tell me where you're meeting him and I'll call the cops. No sweat." 

"But Joey, what if he's expecting it? We don't know who this guy is and what he's capable of…" She said, hoping he'd come up with a better solution. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, stroking her hand gently. What else was there to do? He couldn't risk anything as dangerous as letting her go but he couldn't guarantee she would be better off not going. There was nothing he could do…unless…

"That's it!" Joey said, opening his eyes. 

Mai lifted her head and stared at him dumbfounded, "What?"

"What time did he say to meet him?" 

Mai just continued to stare blankly at him, giving him her answer. He then rushed out of the house and promised he'd be back as soon as possible. He also promised he wasn't going to do anything stupid, which would be a hard promise for him to keep seeing as how he was Joey Wheeler.    

*******

Author's Notes: I wonder what Joey's got planned? ^-^ Will Mai be safe after all of this? Hell no, it isn't Valentines Day yet! I've got LOTS more chapters to go! :D Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and I'm sorry there wasn't much action or suspense in that chapter. I'm saving the best for last.     


End file.
